Bellatrix's Mistake
by potassium-ate-writes
Summary: Bellatrix makes a big mistake by torturing Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: No longer a one-shot.**

* * *

Hermione was stuck in Malfoy Manor, along with Harry and Ron.

As soon as the Snatchers captured them, she knew that they were in trouble. Big trouble. Hermione felt sick to her stomach as they dragged her to Malfoy Manor, and felt the bile rise in her throat when she saw Bellatrix Lestrange waiting for them by the gates. As soon as she saw the deranged Death Eater, she wanted to cry out in despair.

 _No,_ she thought. _This cannot be happening._

The very idea of being in the same room as Bellatrix sent chills down her spine. She's heard of how many people have been tortured or murdered mercilessly at the hands of Bellatrix, which led Hermione to believe that the woman, who now stood before her, was truly heartless.

Bellatrix must have noticed the sword of Gryffindor peeking out from her bag because she went completely ballistic. "Where did you get that sword from?" she shrieked at the Snatchers. Bellatrix shook with dangerous rage that even Lucius Malfoy cowered before her. "The-the _mudblood_ had it in her bag when we-we captured them, ma'am," said one of the Snatchers. "It appears that she had it with her all this time."

And with that, Bellatrix looked even more sadistic than Hermione has ever seen her.

"Take them to the cellar," she ordered. "Except... the _mudblood."_ She looked at Hermione directly in the eyes. For a moment, something changed within Bellatrix's sadistic glare towards her. It almost looked like recognition. But as quickly it appeared, it was gone, replaced by a cruel smirk. She moved towards Hermione rather quickly, cornered her to a wall and pinned her against it. Hermione has never been more terrified in her entire life.

"I want to have a nice little chat with you, muddy," Bellatrix spat at her. "Girl to girl!" And with that, she yanked Hermione by the hair and threw her on the hard cold floor. Hermione grunted at the pain.

Bellatrix's eyes glittered. "We can do this the easy way, muddy. All you have to do is answer my questions truthfully." The way she looked at Hermione reminded her of how a predator might look upon its prey seconds before killing it.

She gulped.

"Now," Bellatrix began. "Where did you get the sword?"

The dark woman was so close to her and it was terrifying. "Some-someone gave it- it was given to us," she sobbed.

Bellatrix's eyes flashed in anger. "You nasty little liar," she snarled. "I know you broke into my vault at Gringotts!" And with that, she slapped Hermione harshly across the face. Hermione cried out in pain. She felt a bruise forming on her cheeks.

 _"Tell me the truth, filthy mudblood, or else I will kill you!"_

"I'm telling the truth!" Hermione pleaded. "Please! It's a copy, only a copy!" Without a warning, Bellatrix pointed her wand at Hermione's shaking figure and yelled, _"Crucio!"_ Hermione's never known pain up until this moment. The pain was too much. It felt like someone was setting her body on fire, as well as ripping it apart at the same time. Her screams echoed throughout the manor.

After what seemed like a long time, Bellatrix stopped her torture.

"I told you, we can do this the easy way... but apparently you prefer doing it the hard way!" she yelled at Hermione.

"I'm telling the truth, please!" Hermione yelled pleadingly, her voice raw from screaming. Tears ran down her cheeks, blurring her vision.

"LIAR!" Bellatrix bellowed.

She bent down close to Hermione and took out her wand once more. Hermione braced herself, expecting another _Crucio_ to hit her. Instead, it was worse; she felt pain on her left arm. It was as if something was being carved into her very own skin.

Hermione screamed out in so much agony that she did not even realize that Bellatrix was on top of her, laughing cruelly at her pain. She felt blood leaking out of her arm. It was so much... too much that there was enough dripping down her arm to create a small pool on the white marble floor.

It was too much for Hermione. Everything around her was hazy. Bellatrix's cruel voice turned into echoes, slowly fading away. Before she fully succumbed to the darkness, she heard Narcissa Malfoy screaming, "Bellatrix, stop! That's your daughter!"

The pain stopped immediately, but it was still overwhelming for Hermione. Between the smell of her own blood pooling around her and the pain from the Cruciatius Curse, Hermione fainted.

"What?" Bellatrix whispered. "No, it can't be." She glanced at Hermione, who was now unconscious.

"It is, Bella," Narcissa said, her voice trembling. She was crying openly. "When the Snatchers took the sword out, this came out of the bag." She held out a small photo of baby Hermione, smiling brightly at the camera. Bellatrix took the photo out of her sister's hand with a shaking hand. She looked at the baby in the picture and touched it. Underneath the photo, there was a caption that read _"Lyra Bellatrix Black"._

Bellatrix felt tears dotting her eyes as she looked at the baby girl- _her baby girl_ \- in the picture.

The eyes.

They were the very same eyes that had, only moments ago, been lifeless from the torture _she_ inflicted.

Bellatrix closed her eyes tried to remember Hermione's eyes... those beautiful, soft brown eyes and how she looked at Bellatrix with such fear as she begged to stop hurting her. She compared those eyes from her memory to the ones in the picture.

Bellatrix, who finally realized the full extent of what she's done, unexpectedly fell onto the floor and let out an agonizing scream.

"NO!" Bellatrix sobbed. "No, no, no!" She then crawled over to Hermione. Bellatrix's black dress was now soaked in Hermione's blood, but she didn't care. She cradled a now lifeless Hermione into her arms, sobbing as she held her as close to her chest as possible, similar to how a mother held her newborn baby in her arms.

"Mummy's here now," she whispered into Hermione's ear. Her tears stained Hermione's cheeks, which were still red from the slap. "I'm so-so sorry, baby-baby girl."

Words could never describe the pain and absolute guilt in Bellatrix's chest; for years, she believed that her baby girl would never return to her, which drove her to insanity, and then returned to her after years- only to be tortured by her.

Fate was a cruel bitch.

Bellatrix held on to Hermione tightly and apparated to a bedroom. When they arrived, Bellatrix gently laid Hermione down to a bed.

She was still unconscious.

She took Hermione's cold hand and held it. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, my darling," she whispered. "I can never take back the pain I've caused you."

She took out her wand and began to heal the wounds on her daughter's body. She gingerly took Hermione's left arm and began to heal the word carved into her skin. After a few minutes, all of the wounds disappeared but Bellatrix still felt guilty for inflicting pain to her long lost daughter. She laid beside Hermione and cradled her.

"I'm so sorry, darling," she sobbed. "I should have known you were my daughter, I'm so sorry, love..."

And then Bellatrix heard a gasp. It was Hermione. She was finally awake. "You're awake, thank the heavens!" Bellatrix cried out, happy tears rolling down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around Hermione, who flinched.

Hermione was alarmed at Bellatrix's sudden change in behaviour. "Miss Lestrange," she croaked out. "Please... if this is another one of your plans to hurt me, please stop!" Bellatrix immediately released Hermione. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Bellatrix looked at her eyes and noticed how afraid Hermione was of her.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said softly. "Please, I- I made a mistake..." Without warning, she wrapped her arms around Hermione and held her tightly. "I'm so-so sorry, my baby girl, I'm so sorry, I don't... I don't know how to take back what I did..."

It shocked Hermione to see Bellatrix Lestrange, the most deranged Death Eater, breaking down in front of her. And then Hermione realized what Bellatrix called her.

"What did you call me?" Hermione asked, her voice low. "Baby girl?"

Bellatrix could only look at Hermione with tears in her eyes. She nodded slowly.

Hermione shook her head. "No," she whispered. "No."

"Yes," was Bellatrix's weak reply. "Hermione, dear... I'm your mother." At that, Hermione stood up. "N-no..." she said. She observed Bellatrix's appearance; how they both had the same unruly hair, only Hermione's was a light brown and Bellatrix's was black... and then the eyes. They were very similar, only Hermione's was a light brown and Bellatrix's was dark brown.

To prove her point, Bellatrix took out Hermione's photo and held it out. "Look at this," she said softly. "It's you isn't it?"

Hermione took the photo. "Yes," she said hesitantly. And then she saw the caption.

 _Lyra Bellatrix Black._

Hermione felt sick to her stomach. She dropped the photo in her hand. Her head started spinning. Her mother was Bellatrix Lestrange, the most deranged and sadistic Death Eater, the most loyal follower of Voldemort.

"NO!" Hermione screamed out. "This-this can't be!"

Hermione fell back onto the bed, curling up into a ball. Bellatrix slowly pulled her into a hug. "Shhh," she said. She'd never made an attempt to calm down a child. She never got the chance to do so, as Hermione was ripped away from her the moment she was born, crying helplessly. Bellatrix brought herself back to the present.

"I'm here, love..." she murmured. "I'll never leave you, I'm here."

Hermione kept sobbing. Bellatrix held on to her tighter, but not too tight that it would scare her away.

"Hermione," Bellatrix said softly. "I'll never hurt you again."

The moment she said this, Hermione threw her arms around Bellatrix, still sobbing.

"Mum," she cried. "Mum... don't leave me." Her words touched Bellatrix.

"Darling, I won't," she said firmly. "I love you."

That evening, neither let go of the other.

* * *

 **All mistakes are mine. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Shout-out to DarkWriterXX94 for reviewing Chapter 1! Thanks so much! I've decided to add one more chapter to this story. Just to be clear, in the story, Bellatrix married Rodolphus Lestrange after losing Hermione (to try and fill the hole in the heart), which is why she is referred to as Bellatrix Black in the chapter... anyways, hope you all enjoy the final chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for** ** _Lyra Bellatrix Black_** **'s name ;)**

* * *

Bellatrix watched as her daughter slept peacefully. ' _I can't believe she's here,'_ thought Bellatrix happily. Of course, she was still guilty of torturing Hermione. Had she known earlier that the woman was her long lost daughter, she wouldn't have tortured her at all to unconsciousness. But now it's too late; the damage was done.

After the recent events that took place, it took hours to stop Hermione from crying. Throughout the night, Bellatrix did not let go of Hermione once, afraid that doing so would result in losing her all over again.

Bellatrix sighed, recalling the events that took place seventeen years ago.

 _"Cissy," a frantic Bellatrix cried out. "It's time!" She held her swollen belly protectively. Narcissa rushed to her side and supported Bellatrix as they walked to the bed. Bellatrix grunted in pain as another contraction hit her._

 _"I... can't- have this baby now," she said. "They will take her from me!" And then she began sobbing uncontrollably. "No one will take Lyra away from me, she's my daughter... my only reminder of-" And then she cried out in agony as waves of pain hit her. Narcissa touched her shoulder gently._

 _"Bella," she said soothingly. "Yes. She's your only reminder of the muggle you loved. Don't worry. We will protect her."_

 _Bellatrix felt tears rush down her cheeks as she thought of her one true love, Dan. A muggle man who had managed to worm his way into Bellatrix's heart, only to be killed by her father as a punishment to her for being a disgrace to the family._

 _"This is for him, Cissy. I love him," Bellatrix said. "This is for our child- AHH!"_

 _After several hours of agonizing pain, Bellatrix Black held her newborn baby girl in her arms. Tears of joy ran down her face as she placed a kiss on her forehead. "You're so beautiful, my lovely Lyra," she cooed. "I love you."_

 _And then she heard a loud bang outside the room. She quickly shielded Lyra away from the world...away from danger. Officials from the Ministry of Magic bombarded the wall and stepped in the room. Narcissa stood up, her wand at the ready, but one of them had their wand out faster hit her with a stunning spell. Another one started destroying the room._

 _"No, not Cissy!" Bellatrix cried out. Lyra woke up, crying in her mother's arms at the loud noises in the room._

 _The same man who stunned Narcissa looked up at Bellatrix and sneered at her. "So, this is the brat you gave birth to,"he spat. "But don't worry, we'll make sure she won't turn out like you." Bellatrix held Lyra even closer to her. "What do you mean?" she said softly._

 _The man laughed cruelly. "It means we're going to take her away from you, you evil monster."_

 _Bellatrix's worst nightmare was finally happening._

 _"NO!" she shrieked out. "She's just an innocent child, please! Don't hurt her!"_

 _The man only slapped her across the face, causing Bellatrix to loosen her grip on Lyra. Then, he ripped the newborn away from Bellatrix's arms, who was crying uncontrollably. Bellatrix got down on her knees. "Don't take my Lyra away from me," she begged. "She's all I have."_

 _Again, the man only laughed cruelly at her. "It's for the best," he said coldly. "Believe me, I'm doing the Wizarding World a favour by making sure she does not turn out a nasty Death Eater like you." He then kicked Bellatrix in the stomach. She cried out in agony._

 _No, she can't lose Lyra. This hurt worse than anything in the world, even worse than the agonizing pain she went through while giving birth to her baby girl._

 _"LYRA!" she yelled helplessly. "COME BACK TO ME!"_

 _But it was too late. She was gone._

 _Bellatrix felt the last shred of hope in her disappear. Something bro_ _ke within her. She curled up into a ball, crying helplessly. Narcissa, who was lifted from the stunning spell, rushed over to her._

 _"I'm so sorry, Bella," she sobbed. "We'll find her soon."_

 _"LYRA!" Bellatrix screamed out, her throat now raw from screaming._

 _A few years passed since that fateful night. A lot has happened. Bellatrix married Rodolphus Lestrange, hoping that doing so would make her forget her precious baby girl. One evening, Narcissa went to Bellatrix, who was Lyra's nursery. Bellatrix didn't bother fixing the damage done to the room._

 _Narcissa held out the Daily Prophet in front of Bellatrix. At the middle of the newspaper, there was a picture of a handsome man and his wife, smiling brightly into the camera."I found the man who took Lyra away from you," she said breathlessly. "They live in a muggle neighbourhood, Bella. There's a chance that they might have Lyra."_

 _At the mention of Lyra, Bellatrix's eyes glittered. "She would have been three years old."_

 _Narcissa smiled sympathetically at her. "Yes," she said softly. And then her features hardened slightly."But look, Bella, the man who took her from you- his name's Frank Longbottom."_

 _Suddenly, Bellatrix stood up. "Where is he," she growled. "Where did he take my baby?!" Narcissa laid a gentle hand on Bellatrix's shoulders, hoping to calm her down. After losing Lyra, Bellatrix became more susceptible to anger._

 _"They live in a muggle neighbourhood, as I said," she said cautiously. "He lives with his wife, Alice... and they have a son together-"_

 _"So that bastard gets to keep his child, but I don't?" Bellatrix said in a low, dangerous tone. She then laughed mirthlessly. Narcissa looked uneasily at her older sister, not liking where this was going._

 _"Bella," she said firmly. "Promise me you won't do anything reckless."_

 _Instead of saying anything, Bellatrix disapparated out of her sight._

 _Bellatrix appeared in front of the Longbottom's house. Quietly, she crept into their house and made her way into their bedroom. There, was the bastard who took her precious Lyra away from her._

 _Frank Longbottom._

 _"Well, well... what do we have here?" she said nastily. Frank jumped at the sight of her. "It's you!" he said fearfully. "Get away from me!"_

 _"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?" Bellatrix bellowed. "GIVE HER BACK TO ME!"_

 _"I don't have her," he said, trembling. He was wandless. "We-we brought her to an orphanage- a muggle-"_

 _"YOU'RE A LIAR, LONGBOTTOM!" she screeched. She raised her wand, and for the first time ever, she yelled, "CRUCIO!"_

 _Frank cried out in agony. "PLEASE," he cried out. "I DON'T HAVE YOUR DAUGHTER, SHE'S GONE-"_

 _"SHE'S NOT GONE, SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Bellatrix yelled. "CRUCIO! CRUCIO!"_

 _Alice Longbottom entered the room, shocked at the sight before her. Bellatrix looked at her and noticed a baby boy in her arms. It wasn't fair. At this point, Bellatrix could only see red. She pointed her wand at Alice and yelled, "CRUCIO!"_

She dropped the baby boy in her arms, who now started crying. Bellatrix lifted the spell off of Alice and tried to push down the familiar feeling down to the pt of her stomach. However, her emotions and rage resurfaced once more.

 _"GIVE HER BACK TO ME!" she screeched. She pointed her wand at the couple, who were now on the floor, curled up in a fetal position. How was it fair that they got to keep their child, and she didn't?_

 _"CRUCIO!" she hissed. "CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!"_

 _This went on for several minutes. She was about to curse them again when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Bella," a voice said. It was Rodolphus. "I NEED TO FIND HER!" she sobbed. "THEY TOOK HER FROM ME!"_

 _"Yes, Bella," he said soothingly. "But you must stop, the other Aurors are on their way... if they catch you, you'll be sent to Azkaban!"  
_

 _"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING- I NEED TO SEE HER!" she shrieked._

 _"BELLA!" Rodolphus' voice thundered. "They are coming here! We have to leave-if not, both of us will be caught!" Bellatrix started sobbing some more. "Look, Bella... we will find her, okay?"_

 _She looked at the bodies that lay before her. They were still alive, but the twinkle in their eyes were gone. "I drove them to insanity," she whispered. It dawned on her. "I- I tortured them to insanity- their son won't have parents-"_

 _The baby boy started crying._

 _At that moment, Aurors entered the room. Bellatrix, who wasn't even aware, was struck with a stunning spell, along with Rodolphus. The Minister of Magic also entered the room._

 _"Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange," he said gravely. "You are both under arrest for torturing the Longbottoms. You will serve the rest of your lives in Azkaban."_

 _Bellatrix's heart sank. If she was going to be sent to Azkaban, there was no way she was going to see her precious Lyra again. "No," she whispered. "No." And then the rest was a blur.  
_

 _At Azkaban, Bellatrix kept thinking of Lyra. Nothing else was on her mind- not even the Dark Lord's demise._

 _When she learned of the Dark Lord's rise once more, she rejoiced, not because she will see him again- but because this will give her a chance to look for Lyra. Breaking out of Azkaban wasn't as hard as she thought. She merely evaded the Dementors and killed the wizards guarding her cell._

 _"Lyra," she whispered to the dark night. "I'm back."_

So much has happened since then. But what mattered most was that she had Lyra- no, Hermione- with her. And now with the Dark Lord back in power, she and Hermione would find a way to beat him so that they can finally live in peace as mother and daughter.

Bellatrix felt a hand tap her shoulder. "Mum." It was Hermione. She turned to face her. "I know this will take some time... but just know that I-I forgive you... for... _you know_ ," Hermione said softly. She couldn't bring herself to say ' _torturing me_ '. "It's a lot to take in, but I'm willing to stick by you throughout this war... and forever."

And then she smiled at Bellatrix. A true smile directed at her.

She hugged Hermione. "Again, I'm so sorry for hurting you... you didn't deserve it," she said, her voice shaking. "No one deserves the pain I put you through."

This time, it was Hermione's turn to comfort Bellatrix. "Shh... it's okay," she soothed warmly. "I'm here."

And that was all that mattered to Bellatrix.

END

 **Hi guys! I've decided to write a prequel for this short fanfic, as I've realized that I left some loopholes, such as the picture in Hermione's bag; if she had been the one to put it there, then she definitely would have known that she was Bellatrix's daughter...but in the story she was shocked to hear the truth! So this upcoming prequel focused on who exactly put that photo in Hermione's bag! Anyways, I hope you guys liked this story, and please review!**


End file.
